Creatures Caves
Web address: http://www.creaturescaves.com/ *'Webmaster': Rascii *'Contributors/Staff': angel51431, Astro, AquaShee, C-Rex, DarbyDoo, Deskman, Don, edash, Erin, Ghosthande, Grendel Man, Gryph, Jessica, Karias, kezune, Laura, Malkin, Moe *'Ran from/to dates': 2000 - Current Summary Of Content Just about everything a community portal site needs - forums, artwork, links, a CC Chat applet, news, fan-art, wallpapers and a downloads gallery with metarooms, COBs and agents. Also features the Ask Laura column and an archive of CAOS Chaos. History Of Website It all began many years ago with AOLPress and a really bad server called Angelfire. A small, ugly website with a picture of a cave as the background and basically no content, Creatures Caves had probably zero visitors. Shortly after, there was a revamp done in Frontpage and the website moved to Geocities. The blue scheme was unveiled and has stuck with the website ever since. A white background and bad coding were some of the downsides to this version of the website, but it was certainly an improvement. Millennium Creatures, HomeCreatures, and Sharon's Creatures Village were the main community sites at this point and completely overshadowed the small, only HTML site. In 2001 the site was revamped yet again, this time with tons of little graphics and a very clean color scheme. (You can view an archived version of this design here.) Focusing mostly on content and still completely HTML, the website had moved to it's own domain () and was now hosted by DirectNIC, the company that registered the domain. This company did not allow PHP or HTML but did allow SSL which made the site easier to update. The webmaster realized that in order to keep up with the huge sites in the community, a dynamic design was a necessity. A year after that, Creatures Caves moved to WorldZonePro, a paid hosting company that allowed both PHP and MySQL, as well as everything else that Rascii could possibly ask for. With help from JacketFan, Dan, Helen, and a few others, the webmaster was able to conquer the programming language and open the first PHP version of Creatures Caves. The design had some further improvements and forums were opened for the first time. They were hand-coded and full of bugs, but that was okay. Any place to discuss was fine. Creatures Caves underwent a revamp on 1 August 2012 which includes a new colour scheme and a new logo to fit in with the new Creatures game, Creatures 4 due out in mid 2013, in addition to an array of new features such as commenting on downloads and news posts. Staff Currently the staff levels are Super Administrator, Administrator, Manager and Moderator. There used to be a Staff Member level. The Staff Member level had a brief comeback in 2013, but was replaced by the user title system shortly thereafter. Current Staff * Rascii: Super Administrator/Site owner * Laura: Administrator * Ghosthande: Manager * Malkin: Manager * C-Rex: Moderator * DarbyDoo: Moderator * Grendel_Man: Moderator * Jessica: Moderator * kezune: Moderator Former Staff (Incomplete) * angel51431 * Astro * AquaShee * Deskman * Don * edash * Erin * Gryph * Karias * Moe Interesting Facts * As of 1/5/2005, the most users ever online at once was 22 on 7/19/2003. * GreenReaper made the 11000th forum post on 7 May 2005 * Creatures Caves user Jacob created Creatures Caves Day * Creatures Caves has a Facebook page. Category:Websites